fashionwikifandomcom-20200214-history
John Galliano
John Charles Galliano born: 28. November 1960, Gibraltar nationality: British Collections Givenchy (july 1995 - october 1996) Christian Dior (october 1996 - march 2011) John Galliano (1988 - 2011) Maison Margiela (?? - current) Maison Margiela Artisanal by John Galliano, A/W 18 Anti-semitic outbursts (2011) 25 February 2011: Dior announced they had suspended Galliano following his arrest over an alleged anti- Jewish tirade in a Paris bar. The same day, Paris-based citizen journalism site Citizenside received video of Galliano on a similar rant in the same bar the previous December. In the video a drunk Galliano, seated at a café table, insults a group of Italian women and declares "I love Hitler... People like you would be dead. Your mothers, your forefathers would all be fucking gassed." This incident happened just before the Paris Fashion Week for Autumn/Winter 2011-12. CONSEQUENCES: CAREER: 1 March 2011, Dior starts dismissing Galliano. Dior is obligated because of contracts to continue to support the Galliano brand financially. Bill Gaytten has to replace Galliano as creative director for Dior and the Galliano brand. LEGAL: In Paris, France, Galiano had to face trial for his anti-semitic remarks. He was found guilty and had to pay a total of 6000€. Comeback (2013) 2013: Oscar de la Renta (arranged by Anna Wintour) invited Galliano for a temporary residency at de la Renta´s design studio. Galliano was there to assist to prepare for a showing of the Fall 2013 ready-to wear collection, for the February New York Fashion Week. The Anti-Defamation League gave him absolution. The A-D-L also came to his defence after the New York Post ran a photo of him on his way to the de la Renta show dressed in, what it claimed wa,s Hasidic-like garb. Galliano remained backstage at the show, which received favourable reviews. Speculation started spreading: about his future, including being a possible successor to Mr. de la Renta and that Galliano might take up a teaching post at Parsons The New School for Design. 12. June 2013: John Galliano's first filmed interview since his dismissal from Christian Dior was broadcast on United States television. He closed this conversation by stating, "I am able to create. I am ready to create... and I hope through my atonement I'll be given a second chance." 6 October 2014: the OTB Group announced that John Galliano had joined Maison Margiela to take the responsibility of the creative direction of the house. It marked the designer's return to a leading role in designing luxury fashion. Just a few weeks later, on the occasion of the annual British Fashion Awards, Galliano presented the Outstanding Achievement Award to Anna Wintour, who wore Galliano's first creation for Maison Martin Margiela, "an unambiguous fashion blessing" from the Editor in Chief of American Vogue according to Vanessa Friedman, Fashion Director of the New York Times. 12. January 2015: Galliano exhibited his first couture collection for Margiela during London Collections: Men. 2018: He told French Elle, ''he would stop using fur in his collections, citing as inspiration from a meeting with Penelope Cruz and PETA's Dan Matthews. '''26. September 2018:' Galliano reveals "Mutiny" at his Maison Margiela show, his first perfume for the fashion house. The perfume is a reflection of his vision of the Maison Margiela women. PRESS John Galliano´s New Podcast is Fashion ASMR - www.thecut.com